1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peg, more especially for fixing insulating panels, comprising a resilient generally tubular shaped body of a length considerably greater than the diameter, having a longitudinal slit and, at one of the ends of the body and integral therewith, bearing means, for example crimped.
Such a peg is used for fixing for example an insulating panel to a receiving material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After boring in the receiving material a hole of a diameter slightly less than that of the body of the peg and through the insulating panel, the peg is introduced into the hole by hammering by its end opposite the bearing means until said means come into abutment against the panel. During penetration of the body into the hole, the lips of the slit are constricted, which places the resilient body under tension and confers on the peg its resistance to removal by direct traction.
Such pegs are already known. They are made from metal sheet, rolled to a free outer diameter substantially greater than the nominal bore diameters.
It may be a thick metal sheet which, once rolled, is subjected to heat treatment, which excludes some materials.
It may also be a finer metal sheet, then made from galvanized or stainless steel. These fine metal sheet peg, available on the market, have a longitudinal slit formed between two lips bent back inwardly for better accomodating the possible variation of the bore diameters.
But the performances of these two types of pegs leave much to be desired.
The present invention provides then a peg of the above mentioned type whose quality to price ratio is satisfactory.